Stacy
Stacy is one of Mitzi's friends and have only appeared in the comics. Appearance |-|Civilian= Stacy has short, maroon colored hair. She has a light complexion and aegean colored eyes. She wears a red tank top, light blue short skirt, blue flats and light blue above-ankle socks. Stacy Civilian - 101 The Spirits of Nature.jpg |-|Sweet Dreams Band Outfit= Brooke wears a stone color, elbow-length jean jacket, a red crop top and skirt with teal stockings and stone colored below knee boots. Stacy Band Outfit - 101 The Spirits of Nature.jpg Personality Stacy does have a temper, though to a lesser extent than Mitzi's, and does not like it when people act on impulse. She will not hesitate to tell them off, seen when Mitzi had torn up a Winx poster because she was furious to see them again. She does enjoy attention as much as her friends do but can still get embarrassed easily. However, like Brooke, she seems to enjoy music as she was a student of a music academy. She appears to be shy on stage as she had never performed on one. It appears that she is loyal because even though she was hesitant about performing on stage, after Mitzi convinces her and told her to have faith she still followed through her friend's scheme. However, she can still use dirty tricks to win at competitions, does not think clearly on the possible consequences, and can be rude and ignorant, seeing as she did not realize that she and her friends were the ones who accidentally summoned the angered Spirits of Nature. Comics #101 Winx Music Tour: The Spirits of Nature Stacy, Mitzi and Brooke are enjoying their vacation in Magnolia, away from the popularity of the Winx, who are the center of attention in Gardenia. That is, until, Stacy points out a poster that says the Winx are performing here. In a fit of rage and jealousy, Mitzi rips the poster off the sign and shreds it to pieces. Brooke tells Mitzi not to rip it, while Stacy berates her for embarrassing them, telling her that she needs to calm down. Mitzi does so, despite not wanting to. She wonders why and Brooke points out that it must be the music. They check it out and see a local band, surrounded by many who are enjoying it. When Mitzi decides to steal the instruments to out compete the Winx's band, Stacy reminds her that the concert is tomorrow night and it will not be possible to become a band overnight. Mitzi is able to convince her that she and Brooke is their band, and to have faith despite not having performed on stage before, plus, the instruments will make it even easier. It is the night of the concert. Backstage, Jason informs the Winx of the band who won their audition to perform on stage with them, as he was about to tell them their band name, Mitzi interrupts him and announces it herself: The Sweet Dreams. The three girls brag about their "outstanding performance" and taunt the Winx's talent, enough to enrage Stella that she almost started a fight but did not due to Aisha's and Tecna's interference. The Sweet Dreams head for the stage as the opening act. It is then that Jason tells the Winx that he had not heard of them until tonight. Flora says they should congratulate them but Stella disagrees, stating that Mitzi's only good talent when it comes to noises is her SUV's horn and that becoming a rock star does not happen overnight. Tecna defends her statement with mathematics. Bloom also finds it suspicious. Suddenly, someone frantically calls out to stop the Sweet Dreams. The man informs the Winx and Jason that the Sweet Dreams had stole their instruments. The man introduces himself, he is Djalu, his band mates Kerrianne and Mandawuy make up the band known as Aboriginal Soul. They frantically explain that the instruments were stolen from them which are magical and only the descendants of their ancestors could play them. If someone else were to play them, they will release the rebellious Spirits of Nature. Unfortunately, Stacy and her friends unleash Bunyip and Ngalyod. The two spirits start to wreak havoc and the Winx transform to try and stop them. Their magic does not work on them however. As the audience run away in search of safety. Stacy, Mitzi and Brooke are oblivious to what they had caused. Mitzi ignorantly blames the Winx, believing that they were the ones who released the spirits. Until she is attacked, Musa and Bloom, reluctantly save her but receive no gratitude. Eventually, Djalu was able to calm the spirits after Bloom returns his stolen didgeridoo from Mitzi. The crisis is over and Tecna invites them to perform on stage with them. Mitzi however, is now serving drinks as punishment for the trouble she has caused while to her dismay she is forced to listen to the Winx's concert. Trivia *Stacy and Brooke are Mitzi's friends in the comics, while Darma and Sally are Mitzi's friends in the series. *Even though Stacy and Brooke were part of Mitzi's scheme in stealing and playing the instruments, they are not seen being punished but it can be assumed that they are. *Stacy's name is unisex but has mostly been used by females. It is of Greek origin. **For females, it is derived from the name Anastasia which means "resurrection"; for males, it is derived from the name Eustace which means "bountiful grain". Category:Human Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies